workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
ACOA Chapter 1
Anakin, formerly Harry Potter; in his first life, wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He was nine years old, again, a slave freed by his own actions and secretly a liberator of slaves, he could use the Force better than most Jedi, and he was securely taken care of in terms of wealth and having a home; which allowed him to focus on learning to master the Force. Imagine his surprise when he was informed that he should join the Jedi Order to make use of the numerous skill imprints that he had. It was slightly less surprising than Jedi actually showing up on Tatooine. "If you're here to free the slaves and try turning Tatooine into a civilized world, you're years too late," Anakin said to the Jedi Master, Gungan, and a teenage girl. Technically, Tatooine wasn't fully civilized, but it was growing and improving daily. "I sensed the palace was strong in the Force and came here first.... We are stranded on Tatooine and our ship needs repairs. The Force ghosts claimed they were training you and had been waiting years for us to arrive.... I was hoping you would help us and in return we could take you to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Qui-Gon said nervously, the Force ghosts of Revan, Arca Jeth, Vodo-Siosk Baas, Odan-Urr, Ulic Qel-Droma, and Meetra Surik intimidating him. The Gungun and girl weren't much better, due to the power of the location they were able to see them too. Anakin made sure that his training wasn't neglected, but since he lacked a suitable lightsaber, his training was focused on using the Force... and he was already better than most Jedi Masters at using it. Anakin remained silent, feigning thought. "Since you're the Chosen One and already have some training, I'm sure the Jedi Council would assign you a Master to complete your training." Qui-Gon said, trying to win him over. "He would mainly need training in lightsaber combat. With us teaching him, he is more skilled than most Jedi Masters at directing the Force." Meetra said, with an undertone of pride for her student. "He's mastered the Echani martial art and the Matukai techniques, and has grown his immense natural power even further," Revan added. "Don't you need to test my midi-chlorian count before taking me from training?" Anakin asked, but there was an undertone of amusement within his faux suspicion. Anakin had tested himself to understand what Death meant when it said that he would also have his previous life's power added onto his current life's power. Apparently, Harry Potter died with his planet and fellow magicals/force-sensitives, and was reborn as Anakin Skywalker. He was extremely powerful in both lives. "We can do that immediately," Qui-Gon replied. Anakin responded by pricking his finger and allowing Qui-Gon to have it tested, with Anakin easily healing the minor injury. "Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon said into his comlink. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied. "Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." "Wait a minute..." Obi-Wan replied. "I need a midi-chlorian count." "All right. I've got it." "What are your readings?" "Something must be wrong with the transmission." "Here's a signal check." Qui-Gon said. "Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart... over forty thousand." Obi-Wan was heard saying, shocking Qui-Gon greatly. "What is it exactly? I'm very curious." Anakin said, concealing his emotions. Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan replied with a midi-chlorian count 45,000. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were both shocked into silence by Anakin's potential. "I always knew I was impressive, but that just confirms it," Anakin said, to Revan and Meetra's amusement, and the other Master's disapproval. "I'll pay to have your ship repaired and gather my things. I'll turn over the collection of lightsabers I have to you... they were part of Aurra Sing's collection until she died recently." "How did she die?" Qui-Gon asked, suspiciously. "I telekinetically disarmed her and beheaded her with her own lightsaber. The Hutt cartels objected to the people of Tatooine being free and having the possibility of happiness and prosperity, and sent her to kill an eight year old." Qui-Gon and Padmé looked shocked by that revelation. After saying goodbye to his mother, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and Padmé were all ready to leave, with Qui-Gon and Anakin nearing the ship now. Anakin's HK-51 droid, which he restored, modified, and modernized got a raised eyebrow from Qui-Gon. "You do realize that is an assassin droid?" "Yes," Anakin replied simply. "It's also a protocol droid too." Qui-Gon turned to respond and saw a someone bearing down on them with a speeder bike. "Anakin, drop!" Qui-Gon said, and Anakin obeyed, having already sensed the danger. Surprisingly, Revan's Force ghost appeared and launched the Sith into his speeder bike. "Go on," Revan urged, gesturing to the ship. "I'm forbidden from killing him, but I can detain him until you all escape." "Thank you," Qui-Gon replied, before leading Anakin away. Once getting on the ship and enduring an awkward introduction to Jinn's Padawan, Anakin was largely left to his own devices. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Anakin was finally standing before the Jedi Council, being tested by them. Unknown to Anakin, he was passing the tests with one-hundred percent accuracy. "A ship... a cup... a speeder." Anakin said, ending that test. "Good, good, young one. How feel you?" "Tired, sir. I'm not used to sleeping on ships." Anakin replied truthfully. "Afraid are you?" Yoda asked. "No, sir." "Afraid to give up your life?" "No, death is natural and unavoidable," Anakin replied. "I probably could have died several times today by accident or bad luck." Anakin knew that he would eventually lose everyone and everything that he loved and he let go of his attachments to them. Fearing it and and being angry about it would do him no good. It would actually do more harm than good, dwelling on what you can't stop would cause a sense of hopelessness. "A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense little fear in you, so continue we will." Yoda said. Anakin passed every test, perfectly, but the Jedi were concerned about previous influences on him. Anakin had confided in them his extremely advanced skills in using the Force, but they were concerned about the influence of Revan and Ulic-Qel-Droma. Inwardly, Anakin suspected that they wouldn't approve of his training as Jedi. "Revan taught me telekinesis, Tutaminis, resisting darkness and malevolent influence, mental shielding, blocking out pain and the effects of drugs, tactics and strategy, and languages. Ulic taught me unarmed combat, which several other masters supplemented. Ulic beat the Mandalore of his time though. They didn't teach me Dark Side powers or anything Sith related. The only area I'm deficient in is lightsaber combat." The Jedi mostly nodded and then asked Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi back inside. Anakin's suspicions proved true and he was denied training, citing his youth, questionable influences, and his clouded future. For his part, Anakin found the Jedi Council extremely disappointing and close-minded. The first two weren't even a genuine problem and had been disproven, but Anakin was guided by the Force to be patient and assured that he would be a Jedi. Anakin accepted the guidance unhappily despite his bruised ego over rejection. Off they went to Naboo though, with someone Anakin had a crush on; Padmé Naberrie-Amidala, the Queen in disguise, and a fourteen year old. Not only was the former Harry Potter, who had his body destroyed at two-hundred and fifty years, trapped in the body of a nine year old, but he had a crush on a fourteen year old. Thankfully, he had excellent will-power and restraint and would keep things age appropriate and stay focused on his course of becoming a Jedi and mastering lightsaber forms. If the Force permitted, then he would date her when she was legal age... well, until they were both legal age. Naboo was eventually freed, but Qui-Gon Jinn was slain by a Sith Lord and made Obi-Wan promise to take him as his own Padawan. Anakin, however, helped by destroying the Droid Control Ship while piloting a starfighter and making helpful suggestions for the treaty to cost the Trade Federation more money. According to Revan, Darth Maul survived the duel with Jinn and Kenobi, but he manifested and killed the Sith so that Anakin could summon his shade to gain an imprint of his skills. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Despite Obi-Wan being newly promoted as a Jedi Knight, Anakin wasn't disappointed with his teacher, and they got along great. Anakin was a naturally gifted prodigy and could do a lot on his own, and he knew that Obi-Wan was still growing in knowledge and skill, so Anakin largely focused on mastering Ataru and Shii-Cho, which he did at age twelve with skill imprints and intense effort. It was mastered with great distinction though, and most Jedi were impressed by the skill, dedication, and the effort he invested into it. But Anakin wasn't completely loyal to the Jedi Order. His loyalty had to be earned and the Jedi hadn't done that yet. In his previous life as Harry Potter, he had seen that adhering to one aspect of the Force was stupid and dangerous, and that such adherents were dangerous. Anakin, at the age of thirteen, pocketed the holocron of King Adas and even got away with it. This was a great addition to his collection of Sith and Jedi artifacts. After having creating a double-bladed lightsaber soon after, Anakin christened it by performing Cho mok on each of the slaver Krayn's limbs and he, his Master Obi-Wan, and Siri Tachi all completely dismantled Krayn's organization. At age fourteen and a master of Shien, Djem So, and quite proficient at Niman, Anakin would meet and soon dislike Ferus Olin, finding him to be dull, narrow-minded, arrogant, a slave to Jedi dogma, and merely above average in skill. Anakin would later be tasked with monitoring Jorus C'baoth and both he and his Master disliked C'baoth, but only Anakin would call him Jedi Knight and refused to acknowledge him as being a Jedi Master. Anakin all but dueled and defeated the arrogant old man in the guise of a spar. It was easy and Anakin had already been defeating much more skilled Jedi Knights and Masters. Both Master and Padawan were relieved to get off the doomed ship, but Anakin would later wish that he could have saved them all. At age fifteen, Anakin defeated the dangerous Granta Omega and three bounty hunters... Omega later escaped Republic custody, however. By age sixteen, Anakin would have mastered Ataru, Shii-Cho, Shien, Djem So, and Niman and would easily defeat the Dark Jedi Alysun Celz, cutting off her arms, and taking her prisoner. Anakin would catch Jenna Zan Arbor; with her later escaping, save his friend Chancellor Palpatine, helped save the planet Mawan; though Yaddle died when he wasn't able to stop a bio-weapons release, and would master Soresu and Makashi by age seventeen and began truly mastering Jar'Kai and Juyo, mastering them both by age eighteen. It was when Anakin was age eighteen that Granta Omega and Jenna Zan Arbor were finally located... on Korriban. Before the mission, Anakin, perfectly, permanently, and masterfully repaired Tru Veld's faulty lightsaber, and they informed his Master Ry-Gaul as protocol dictated and it was inspected and confirmed to be perfectly operational. Not that it did Anakin any good; the arrogant and merely above-average Ferus Olin was chosen for advance training to become a Jedi Knight sooner, much to Anakin's annoyance. But Anakin suspected the Jedi Council distrusted his rapidly growing power and skill and that some were even secretly jealous of him. They hadn't seen even a fraction of his true potential and skill though.... The Mission to Korriban proved that. Anakin was barely affected by the darkness of Korriban, easily countered the cowardly Sith Lord's attacks, slew ten Tuk'ata with ease, blasted corpse visions and dark energy traps away with Force Light, effortlessly defeated armies of Korriban zombies, and then slew both Jenna Zan Arbor and Granta Omega. Anakin was finally made a Jedi Knight, but his achievement was soured by the death of his close friend Darra Thel-Thanis due to Ferus Olin inspecting and ignorantly unfixing a perfectly working lightsaber. Olin left the Order in disgrace soon afterward, but the damage was already done. Anakin began learning from new Masters... Sith Masters. After having abandoned his true Grey beliefs that carried over from his first life for too long, Anakin began traveling and learning from Revan, and with him not having to keep up appearances he was able to truly master the Dark Side in a short time with skill imprints. Anakin learned to not only bind Force ghosts to him, but also destroy them and gain their knowledge, skill, experience, and power. Anakin performed this on Exar Kun, Naga Sadow, Tulak Hord, Darth Bane, Dathka Graush, Darth Marr, Darth Andeddu, and finally one of the greatest Sith to ever exist... Marka Ragnos. Anakin would even learn from Darth Vectivis, XoXaan, Karness Muur, Ludo Kressh, and Freedon Nadd. But balance within had to be achieved. So Anakin bound the Force ghosts of Jedi and then destroyed them. It was hard, but they were willing to do their duty to the Force. Anakin destroyed Arca Jeth, Odan-Urr, Ooroo, Meetra Surik, Vodo-Siosk Baas, Orgus Din, Matta Tremayne, and a few other Jedi to counter the Dark Side power within him. "You still haven't achieved balance yet, Anakin, but you can," Revan said. "You need to add my power onto your own and it will be enough." "You're asking me to destroy you!" Anakin said, having always respected and admired Revan the most of his teachers. Destroying Meetra was hard enough! "I'm well aware of what I'm asking you to do, but you have done almost everything that you must do... except achieve balance within yourself. You won't truly be destroying me. That is beyond even your power, but you will be destroying my ability to manifest and I'll become part of the whole. This is the next step in your path to fulfilling your destiny... if you return in your current state then you will be exposed as having fallen to the Dark Side and will be at risk of remaining in that state without balance." Revan said. "You've seen your future before. Do you wish to destroy all that you love?" "You were like a father to me," Anakin said sadly. "You helped me overcome the hatred, rage, and anger that I felt for slavers, abusers, and criminals." "I know," Revan replied sympathetically. "It's unfair that you are forced to suffer such loss, but it is necessary for you to defeat the coming threats. You need to let go of your attachment to me, just as you let go of your others. I'm ready to let go and finally rest, Anakin. I waited thousands of years to fulfill my final duty in giving you the skills that you needed to thrive. You will soon be stronger than even Vitiate at his peak." Anakin bound and destroyed Revan's Force ghost as he asked, gaining enough Light Side energy to counter the Dark within himself and finally register as Light again. With his period of travelling and training having ended, Anakin decided to return to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After repeatedly defeating the best Swordmasters the Jedi Order had offer, the likes of Sora Bulq, Yoda, Mace Windu, Cin Drallig, Even Piell, Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, and many others without losing a single time, Anakin was bullied into taking a Padawan. Anakin was assigned; they didn't even let him choose his own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. At least she is talented, Anakin mused, as Ahsoka demonstrated her current level of skill and power. "Good, Ahsoka. You are quite talented." Anakin said, causing Ahsoka to flush with pride. "Don't get arrogant though. No matter how good you are there is always someone better or someone who can get a lucky hit in and possibly kill you or destroy your potential." "Yes, Master," Ahsoka replied. "The things we will work on is gaining you mastery of Shien and Ataru, and give you training in Jar'Kai to improve your skill with dual blades, and Niman for incorporating Force techniques into combat. Of course we will need to expand on your knowledge and ability in using Force techniques. Those are essential, but I'm interested in knowing if you have any goals or dreams in terms of learning skills or reaching a goal at a certain age." "I want to surpass Yoda!" Ahsoka replied. Inwardly, Anakin wished to roll his eyes, a lot of people said that, but most refused to invest the effort into doing so. "That will require truly immense levels of effort, but do you mean in just power and skill?" Ahsoka nodded yes. "Good, wisdom and lifespan would be difficult and perhaps impossible; respectively. We'll start by having you train for a few hours a day on lightsaber forms and techniques and Force powers whenever possible." Anakin would also secretly be giving her skill imprints of the long deceased Kavar who practiced Jar'Kai variants of Ataru, Shien, Niman, and Juyo... the last of which Anakin had no plans of teaching his apprentice until she was older. Anakin spent the next four months relentlessly drilling Ahsoka to perfection in lightsaber combat and Force techniques. Ahsoka was taught many Force powers, such as Force speed, Mind Tricks, Farsight, Force deflection, empathy, Revitalize, and Mechu Macture, breath control, Force Channel, Force valor, and began learning Force stealth. Ahsoka also progressed greatly in lightsaber combat in Jar'Kai and Niman, which were her most lacking skills, and put in hundreds of hours into the skills and she even advanced her skills in Shien and Ataru much further too. After helping her refine her skills by studying Makashi for a hundred hours, Anakin deemed her ready to handle low intensity situations, but he would still continue her intense training. Ahsoka was finally mission ready, for most missions anyway.